Augmented Souls: Hengsha
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: A lot can happen in under 48 hours. A person's life can go from fine, to absolutely destroyed. A person could meet the love of their life. A person could end another person's life. In Hengsha, all of those things are likely to happen if you're augmented and in the territory of the harvesters. Watch a desperate battle unfold as a lucario fights for his life, and something more.
1. A night to remember

Hengsha, one of the only places where having an augmented limb could get you killed by other augmented people. Everyone knew about it, that was the reason many people never went down dark streets alone. A lucario made his way down the streets of Hengsha. Like so many others, he too was augmented, and knew all about the dangers. However, he never was one to stray away from danger. His name was Cheng, he was the type of person that thrived in chaos, and climbed to the top using the bodies of other people. Of course, he paid the price of leading such a dangerous lifestyle. A pulverized eye socket, a crushed left hand, his right forearm nearly snapped in two, half of his teeth smashed out, gunshot to the gut, three stab wounds to the back, two stab wounds to the chest, one of which nicked an artery. A few years ago, he wouldn't have survived. Thankfully for him, modern technology and lots of money saved his life.

Both arms and paws were completely replaced to give him the upper hand in combat. His arms had a carbon fibre pattern to them, all the way from the paws to the shoulders. His collarbone was reinforced, as was most of his skeletal structure. He even had an operation to harden his skin, making him more resistant to stabs and slashes. His right eye was so red. It nearly glowed. It was clear that eye was the augmented one. His left eye was red, but that however was natural. His lungs were replaced after a knife penetrated one of them. The only part of his body that was left mostly unchanged was his lower body. He had an operation to reinforce the bones, as well as the skin, but that was it. All these augments made him the perfect target for some people. Cheng was taking a shortcut back to his apartment, the same shortcut he had been taking for a long time. This time was different however. This time, he was being followed. He walked down a dimly lit alley, the golden lights from the main street barely illuminated the dark path ahead.

"Hey!" A high pitched woman's vice echoed throughout the alley.

"Hm?" Cheng turned around to see a female jolteon only a few feet away from him. The jolteon had all four of her legs replaced with shiny metal limbs. The metal seemed very silver, and very reflective. Even in this dim light, it seemed to shine. While her limbs seemed quite new, her eyes seemed to be older. Her eyes seemed more like small circular OLED screens. Whenever she blinked, the bright green color of her eyes suddenly dissapeared for a split second before then reappearing. "What do you want?" He thought aloud until he heard someone approaching him from behind. It was then he realized exactly what they wanted. The lucario spun around just in time to see an augmented machamp throwing two right fists towards him. Both of the machamp's upper arms were replaced. In their place were metallic arms, both looked strong enough to punch a hole in concrete. Without hesitation, the lucario hastily ducked under both of the Machamp's fists before swinging his forearm towards the Machamp's ankles. Before he knew it, the machamp was sweeped off his feet, and on his back.

"Basta-" Before the machamp could finish what he was about to say, the lucario lept on top of him. A single sharp seven inch long spike suddenly flicked out right where the Lucario's knuckles were. That spike was then plunged into the side of the Machamp's head, penetrating his skull and skewering the brain inside. It was a quick death.

The lucario then turned his attention back to the jolteon. By the time he realized what she was doing, it was too late. The jolteon sent a bolt of electricity straight into him, causing his entire body to seize up. All the organic muscles in his body tightened up as the volts surged through him. The lucario heard more footsteps behind him before being struck with something hard, which knocked him out.

* * *

 **Author's note: That's right, I am now doing crossovers! This is the first time I have done one. What made me choose to do this one you may ask? Well to celebrate the announcement and first trailer release of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, I figured why not do something to show my love for that franchise? XD I played all the Deus Ex games, that's right, even Invisible War which most people never speak of. :3 I have to say that the first one was my favourite, but Human Revolution came close with a damn good soundtrack, cool art design, and fun gameplay. :) From the sounds of it, Mankind Divided will be even better with more choices. As a big fan of RPG games, more choice is always great! Anyway, thank you all for reading!**


	2. The butcher's shop

The lucario slowly opened his eyes, finding himself strapped to some sort of metal table. His paws were tied down using tough looking leather restraints. They wouldn't be so hard to break out of, if he wasn't pumped so full of drugs to keep him sedated. One quick glance confirmed his suspicions, this was a makeshift operating room. The harvesters had him. The harvesters were a local gang, and there was only one thing they harvested. They were going to cut him, and sell his augs. He saw the doctor nearby, his back turned to him as he inspected his tools. The lucario seriously doubted he was a real doctor, but that's what he looked like. Just from looking at the back of his head, he could tell it was a gallade. He was the only one in the room, so Cheng decided to do something desperate. Slowly, that seven inch spike slowly slid out once again from his right fist. He tried to carefully aim it at the back of the gallade's head, but that was easier said than done. Taking aim whilst on drugs was like trying to piss into a moving toilet without hitting the seat. The gallade turned around, a shocked expression spreading across his face when he realized the lucario was awake. Ready or not, Cheng had to do this now. He fired his spike out of his fist, and watched as it struck the gallade's neck.

Blood immediately gushed from the gallade's neck as he fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was left completely powerless to do anything, as the spike had also torn through his neck, and severed the spine. He couldn't move his hands or his legs. All he could do was wait to bleed out.

"Get fucked..." Cheng whispered, having no pity for the gallade whatsoever. He was going to kill him and sell his body parts, he did what he had to. He lay there, waiting for the drugs to wear off before then yanking at his restraints. "Come on... come on..." He grunted as he yanked on them as hard as he could until eventually, they broke under his strength. He then sat up, and undid the restraints at his feet before hopping off the table. Cheng made his way towards the gallade, and pulled his spike straight out of his neck. Blood spurted forth from the gaping wound as the spike was pulled free, and placed back into the slot in his fist. The spike then retracted back into his hand, keeping it hidden away until he needed it again. Cheng walked towards the nearby steel door. There was no window to see what lies beyond, but he didn't need windows. He engaged his smart vision, enabling him to see past the door and walls. In the next room, it looked as if there were three men. Two appeared to be sitting on a couch, facing away from the door. The other appeared to be sitting in a chair, facing the other men, and the only door. It looked like he was going to have to go loud, stealth didn't look like an option. That was fine though, he liked the chaos.

The three men chuckled and laughed. About ten feet away from couch was the door to the operation room. The walls looked like they were made large bricks and the floors looked to be made out of concrete. Their little hide out was an old abandoned parking lot, which they then converted. Mounted on the wall nearby was an old 4K tv. Old technology, but they weren't complaining. They were just watching one of their favourite shows. All men had weapons nearby, ready to fight off any rival gangs. The man sitting on his own was conkeldurr, heavily augmented with cheaper mismatching limbs. They were obviously stolen from others. The two men sitting next to each other were a bisharp, and a ninetales. The bisharp appeared to have no obvious augmentations, perhaps he was only a rookie in the harvester's ranks. The other man sitting next to him though was clearly augmented. The entire torso of the ninetales looked metal, although there were loose wires and scratches all over it. Suddenly, all the men heard a loud woman's scream.

"Haha, that bitch is going to be loud... I can't wait to hear that lucario they brought in." The conkeldurr laughed.

"You... Weird me out sometimes." The bisharp replied before suddenly getting a metal spike fired into the back of his skull, which then poked right through his forehead. The lucario ran right into the room as he now took aim with the one remaining spike in his right fist.

"Holy shit!" The conkeldurr yelled as he grabbed a nearby shotgun. There was no chance to take aim however as another sharp spike was fired right into the conkeldurr's right eye. All those augments soon became useless as the conkeldurr slumped to the ground like a sack of metal and meat.

The ninetales jumped off the couch and turned around just in time to see the lucario jumping over it. Just as the lucario was about to land on his paws, the ninetales's metal back seemed to open up. An assault rifle soon emerged from the back of the ninetales. "I'll fucking kill you!" The ninetales yelled as it opened fire.

Cheng grabbed the strange assault rifle wielding mechanical limb, but not before two bullets shredded through his left shoulder. The bullets both hit the spot where his augmented limb met his flesh. He let out a loud yell as he forced the gun to point towards the ceiling with his right hand until he heard the gun clicking, out of ammo. That was when the ninetales suddenly bit down hard on the lucario's shin, metal teeth ripping past the hardened skin and sinking into the flesh. The ninetales thrashed his head side to side, causing the lucario to fall back, his head hitting the soft seat of the couch. "Mother fucker!" Cheng shouted as he reached for a nearby pistol, but it was only just out of reach. He needed to get to it. He looked back down to the ninetales as he kicked it in the face with his one free foot again and again.

The ninetales felt his nose splitting open. All he felt was pain shooting through his muzzle, blood pouring out until he was forced to let go. When he did, he regretted it immediately. The lucario managed to grab the pistol, but the ninetales wasn't going without a fight. He lunged for the lucario's neck, opening his mouth, ready to tear into his throat. All he felt however was two bullets shredding through his tongue, and leaving two large holes in the back of his throat and head. His body flopped on top of Cheng, laying limp and lifeless.

"Get off me..." Cheng growled as he pushed the dead ninetales off himself and stood up. His shoulder was killing him, blood pouring from it. The bullets were stuck inside him, he could feel them. Every slight movement he made with his left arm was agony. He gripped the pistol with his right hand as he began walking. He could hear yelling, people shouting, probably every gang member in this place would be down on him within the minute. He needed to move, he couldn't waste time recovering his spikes from the dead. Up ahead, to the left there was a ramp leading down, and to the right, there was another steel door. He walked towards the door, and pushed it open. What he saw shocked him.

* * *

 **Author's note: Wrote most of this while listening to the Deus Ex soundtrack. XD For any of you wondering, this will only be a short fic about 15K to 20K in length. How many words exactly? I dunno, as many words as it takes to finish it! Hope all of you like it! Oh, and thanks to BigBoss and Zarfy for cleaning this chapter up! :3**


	3. Operation room

It was another operating room, and on the table was the jolteon that zapped him. She was unconscious now, and missing her rear right leg. The leg was completely gone, revealing all the flesh and ports the mechanical leg was once anchored on to. The rest of her paws were strapped down to the table. Were they chopping their own up now? At the opposite side of the room, there was an open door. He guess the butcher that was chopping her up, ran away once he heard the bullets flying. Nearby there was a big metal shelf full with medical supplies he looked through what they had. Luckily, there was a box of hypostims. "This should brighten up my day." He thought aloud as he grabbed the box and put it down on the metal table the seemingly dead jolteon was laying on. He then turned his attention back to the door. He had to barricade it before more of those harvesters came busting through. He put the pistol down for a moment to grab and push big metal shelf with one hand. Slowly, it began to tip over until it hit the ground with a big loud crash. If they didn't hear the gunshots, they would sure hear that.

"H-help me..." The jolteon faintly begged the lucario.

Cheng spun around, now looking down at her. He was surprised to see that she was still alive. "Help you? Why the fuck should I help you? You're the fucking reason I am here in the first place! I should just let them cut you up... No one will miss you..." He replied as he began looking to some of the medical tools. He didn't like the thought of fishing around inside his own body for bullets, but he had the stims ready. He guessed he should just get it over with.

"I needed the money! I needed to eat... I was going to die... I was going to starve..." The jolteon told him as she watched him grab some forceps.

"Now you can enjoy having all those limbs of yours cut off while you're still breathing. Sucks to be you." The lucario told her as he prepared himself to dig those bullets out of his shoulder. Time was running out, he needed to do it fast. He could hear them outside the door, yelling about the three dead men. He needed to do it, he couldn't just stand here and think about it all day. They could come rushing through that door at any moment, so he pushed the cold forceps into himself, into the bloody wound.

"You're going to let them tear me apart? You're worse than I am... I didn't have a choice..." The jolteon felt all hope fading as she heard the men outside now pounding at the door. The thought of having the rest of her legs and eyes torn away from her terrified her.

"I am not risking my life just to save you!" Cheng shouted as he pulled a big chunk of metal out of himself. The mushroomed bullet was covered in his blood. He dropped it to the floor before grabbing a hypostim, pulling the cover off the needle and then injecting the fluid straight into his neck. Already, it was dulling the pain.

The jolteon knew it would only be a matter of time until both of them are dead, unless they work together. "I-I know a way out... Take me with you, and I will help you."

Just as Cheng opened his mouth, he heard bullets striking the big metal shelf behind him. They were trying to shoot through the door. It sounded as if there was at least five more men out there with automatic weapons. He doubted he would be able to kill them all with just a pistol. Any information she had might be his best bet to get out of here. "Fuck me! Fine, fine I will fucking help you... Your help better be worth me lugging you around." He told her as he began undoing her restraints. Once he undid them, he grabbed his gun using his left hand. His shoulder was hurting like hell, but that hypostim helped him deal with it. He scooped the jolteon up with his right arm.

The jolteon looked towards the nearby open door. "That door leads straight down to a staircase that will take you to the streets. There is a door, but I know the code to it." She told him as the lucario carried her to the door.

Just as she had said, the door led straight down to a staircase. "Should I expect any guards outside?" The lucario asked before then hearing a large explosion behind himself. He guessed they resorted to explosives in order to flush him out.

"No, but you should run before they get us! The code is two-three-four-five!" The jolteon exclaimed, worried that they might catch up with them and finish the job.

"Seriously? Amazing password, no one would figure that one out." Cheng hurried down the stairs as fast as he could whilst carrying the jolteon. In the end, they reached the very bottom of the stairs, and were confronted by a strong looking door and a keypad. He tapped it in using the barrel of his handgun. The lucario could hear the men entering the stairwell already as he pushed the door open using his uninjured shoulder and ran through the streets.

The jolteon looked around as she was carried away from the parking lot and taken to wherever Cheng was heading. She noticed everyone staring at them. "They're all looking..." She whispered.

"What do you expect? You're missing a leg, and I have two holes in my shoulder and a gun in my hand. It would be weirder if they didn't stare." Cheng replied as he hurried down the streets of Hengsha, trying to avoid all the alleyways they may get cornered in.

"Where are we going?" She asked him before growling in pain. The entire spot where her missing leg was hurt like hell.

"You will see when we get there..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! :) just wanted to say thank you all for reading and all that stuff. The next chapter will be out soon! Oh, and thank you to BigBossSonic and Zarf for looking through this chapter and correcting any mistakes!**


	4. This is going to hurt

Half an hour later, Cheng carried the jolteon into his apartment, putting her down on his creamy coloured leather couch. "Don't bleed on it too much." He said to her before then sitting down next to her, still holding the gun. His home was nice, but nothing special. His floor was made up of fake wood, light in colour and quite reflective. Two of the walls were white, the one with the TV mounted on it was red. One wall was just a huge glass window, giving a quite nice view of all the streets and buildings below it.

The jolteon lay on her side as she looked at him with those strange green eyes of her's. She knew he didn't have to bring her back here with him after what she did to him. He could've just dropped her after she gave the code, but he didn't. "Thank you..."

"Hm? What for? For saving you? It was either that or get fucked up by those harvesters." He replied to her with a sigh.

"You didn't have to bring me back with you, that's why I'm thanking you." She bluntly told him.

"Can't say dropping you didn't enter my mind. I just didn't want to give those harvester fuckers any money by leaving you behind. Besides, now you can make yourself useful. You can still zap people, right?" The lucario asked her. She simply nodded in response. "Good, then you can keep watch over my place. If any of those harvester fuckers come barging through the door, don't hesitate to fucking roast them alive."

Hearing him talk like that, and knowing he knew how to kill made her wonder just what was it he did for a living. Those augs looked quite expensive, they certainly weren't from the harvesters. "What do you do for a living? Are you some kind of mercenary?" She asked him.

"Fuck no! I am a reserve in the army... And I have an accounting job..."

The jolteon looked stunned for a moment before breaking into a small giggle. "You have an accounting job? I thought you were some assassin with the way you fight." She said with a smile.

"Just because I deal in numbers doesn't mean I can't smash people's faces in." Cheng defensively replied as he turned the TV on.

"I just never expected someone like you to have a job like that." She said as she turned her attention to the TV. "My name's Jiao by the way."

"And I'm Cheng. What's your story, Jiao? Want to tell me the reason you almost got me ripped apart?" Cheng quickly questioned her once again.

"I told you I needed money... I needed to eat... I can't get a job anywhere, every job is already taken. There were only two things I could do... Sell myself or join the harvesters..." She looked away, not really wanting to talk about this right now, but she guessed he deserved an answer.

"And they stabbed you in the back... Tell me, if you're so poor, how come you have such expensive looking legs?" Cheng questioned her, thinking that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"I wasn't always this poor... Let's just leave it at that." She didn't really feel like sharing all of the gritty details of her life with someone she only just met.

"Fine, talk when you wanna talk." He said as he stood up, and walked towards his bathroom.

The jolteon watched him walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I still have one more bullet stuck inside my shoulder... I'm going to pull it out." The lucario told her as he walked away, and closed the door behind himself.

The jolteon was now alone in the room, her strange eyes looking over every detail of his home. Compared to where she's been sleeping, it looked great. Sure it could use a little more color, but other than that, it was nice. She began to stand up, but doing that with only three legs was pretty hard to do when she was so used to having all four. She hopped off the couch, stumbling and almost falling over when her paws hit the ground. The sound of her metal paws clacking against the hard fake wood floor could be heard clearly, even over the sound of the TV. She walked around Cheng's home, looking at all his possessions. She was just curious about what this man was really like. She made her way into the bedroom, and a familiar scent hit her nose. "Ugh, does he have a girlfriend? Or is he just..." She didn't finish the thought, not really wanting to think about that right now. His bedroom seemed fairly plain, with the same fake wood floors, the walls being a sort of off white color. It was clear he wasn't an interior decorator.

"Fuck!" Cheng yelled loudly from the bathroom, loud enough for Jiao to hear him.

Jiao jumped slightly at his voice, she guessed he must be pulling that bullet out of himself right now. She decided to keep looking around. A quick glance under his bed revealed what she already suspected. "He must be single." She thought to herself before looking away from the dirty magazines. She would probably jump on his bed and get some sleep, but she already knew what he got up to in that bed. She heard a door opening up somewhere, she guessed Cheng was walking out of the bathroom. She hurried back into the living room just in time to see him walking out.

Cheng looked back at her, seeing her walking out of his bedroom. "What were you doing in there?" He questioned her with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Just looking around." Jiao replied as she walked back towards the couch.

"You've only been in here a few minutes, and already you're poking around my stuff?" Cheng sat down on the couch, holding a bottle of something in his hand.

"Sorry." She apologized as she hopped back up onto the couch, only now spotting some kind of spray bottle in the lucario's hand. "What's that?"

"This is going to make sure you don't get an infection. Turn around and let me see that missing leg of yours." Cheng told her.

Jiao didn't look happy, but she knew it needed to be done. She let out a faint sigh as she turned around, letting him see her missing leg. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Like hell..." Cheng replied, deciding to be honest instead of sugar coating it. He looked over the spot where her leg once was. It was all sore, and hairless. The flesh was pink and wet looking, as if it was trying to heal itself. He could see ports, both small and large. The largest port was the one right where her bone would be. "Shit... Here, bite down on this." He said as he grabbed a nearby cushion, and brought it to her mouth. She did as he said, and bit down gently. Then, he sprayed the entire wound down, causing her to scream into the cushion she bit down in. Her sharp teeth began ripping right through it as the huge missing part of her stung more than anything she's felt before. She fell onto her side as she felt him spraying on even more. "Fuck! Didn't you get enough on it the first time?!" She screamed at him before starting to sob in pain.

"I had to make sure I got every part of it..." He replied to her as he stopped spraying, and put the bottle down on the floor. He knew just how much it hurt, he had to spray down the holes in his shoulder too. He looked to his cushion, seeing her bite pattern torn into it. "Looks like I will need a new cushion."

Jiao stayed on her side, recovering from the immense pain she had felt just a few moments ago. It hurt, but she knew that was something they had to do. "Thank you..." She quietly said.

"You're welcome." Cheng casually replied to her before then hearing a knock at his door. His expression soon dramatically changed to one of dread.

Jiao looked back to Cheng. "Maybe it is one of your friends?" She said to him.

Cheng grabbed his pistol and pointed it towards the door. "Don't have any." He replied as he got ready to fight.

* * *

 **Author's note: I just wanna thank BigBossSonic who took a look through all these aalong with Zarfy to make sure that there weren't any major mistakes. XD And as always, wanted to thank you all for reading!**


	5. Nosey neighbour

Cheng flung his door open only to come face to face with his nosey swampert neighbour. The swampert was male, and in his fifties. He was usually quite nosey, which was probably why he got smart vision too. "What the fuck do you want?!" Cheng angrily exclaimed.

The swampert threw up his hands, he only wanted to know what was going on, and here he was confronted by an angry lucario wielding a gun. "I-I'm sorry! I just saw you and the little miss passing and I thought you might be in trouble or something!" He hastily spoke, pretty much rapid firing his words in a desperate effort to explain himself so he doesn't get shot.

"No, no trouble. I just thought I would start dating amputees." Cheng sarcastically replied before sighing and lowering his gun. He quickly began to calm down before speaking again. "Look, tonight has been a bad fucking night. I'm giving her a place to stay... Tell you what, if you see anyone strange looking around the place, I want you to give me a call. There's one hundred credits in it for you if you come up with something good. Tell you what, how about I give you fifty in advance?"

The swampert was stunned. He didn't like the sound of this, but it was easy money. As soon as the lucario handed fifty credits over, the swampert nodded. "Don't worry, I will keep an eye out! Err, talk to you later." The swampert then awkwardly shuffled away.

Cheng wondered why that swampert hadn't gotten that shuffle of his fixed yet. It should be a pretty easy fix at a L.I.M.B clinic. L.I.M.B clinics specialized in augmentation for all types of people, those with the money to afford it anyway. Come to think of it, what was that swampert's job anyway? He never seemed to leave his house all that much. Then again, he never paid much attention to him. He closed the front door and walked back over to the jolteon, who stared at him with those strange green eyes of her's. "Just my neighbour." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Can you trust him?" She asked the lucario.

"Trust him? I barely even know him, but he's nosey and there's money in it for him if he spots any one suspicious. And what's more suspicious than a harvester? Nothing. All their people look like they just strapped magnets to themselves and ran through an outdated L.I.M.B clinic." Cheng replied with a smile.

The jolteon frowned as she looked back up to him. "And what about me? I was one of them. Do I look like some augmented mess to you?" She nearly spat back at him.

"You were never really one of them, that's why they tried chopping you up. How long were you with them anyway?" Cheng inquired.

"... Three days." She honestly replied.

"Three days? They waited three days to chop you up? They should've held out longer, they could've got some free labour out of you. But harvesters aren't the smartest bunch are they? All that are on their minds is strapping more shit to their bodies and settling old scores with the smaller gangs." The lucario replied before letting out a sigh.

That last part got Jiao's attention. "They're going to come after us, aren't they?" She asked him.

"... Yeah. I have gotten myself into some deep shit before, but this... If they catch us, they will kill us. They're no pushovers, but I don't need to tell you that do I?" The lucario replied to her.

"They've got so many guns and people... Where will we go to?" She asked him.

"We? Is it we already?" Cheng replied to her as he stared right back into her eyes.

"Are you just going to leave me here, on my own?" She asked him, sounding as if she was hurt by his words. She had nowhere to go, no place to hide, and right now the only person she could even remotely trust was this lucario.

"You are not my responsibility... But you can come along if that is what you want. You owe me a lot." The lucario replied to her as he stood up, and looked around his home. He lived here for the past five years. Everything he owned was right here. "I'm going to miss this place... The thing I'll miss the most about this place, is all the fucking money I put into it. Could sell most of this stuff off at some of the pawn shops though, should get us enough to buy a ticket out of here."

Jiao felt bad about all this. She knew it was her fault he had to move, her fault that they were both in danger, and her fault that she was missing a leg. But at the time, it seemed like she had no other choice. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this shit..."

"You can apologize later, but right now I just want to buy that ticket out of here." He firmly told her, before then watching her lower her gaze back down to the floor. He guessed she really did feel bad about all this. It was her fault that they were in this mess, but he knew making her feel like shit by blaming her wasn't going to help either of them. "Are you hungry?" Cheng asked her in a more sincere tone of voice this time. He still had food in his fridge, and seeing as she looked like she hadn't gotten a good meal in a while, he decided to use up that food while he still could.

"Yes..." The jolteon replied before watching the lucario walk away. "What do you have?"

"How does kung pao chicken sound to you?" Cheng asked as he walked towards his kitchen.

The jolteon's face immediately lit up with a bright smile. Compared to what she's been eating recently, kung pao chicken was a blessing. "Sounds perfect!"

An hour later, they were both sitting on the couch with empty plates in front of them, and full bellies. Cheng looked back to Jiao with a big smile on his face. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Jiao giggled loudly as she looked back to him. "Best food I have had in a loooong time."

"I hope you chewed slowly, because that might be the last bit of good food we get for a while." The lucario told as he looked back into those strange eyes of her's. In a way, he thought they were kind of cool.

"What's the plan anyway? You sell all of your stuff, and then what?" She asked, curious to know how he was going to get them both out of here.

"Then we get a boat across the Yangtze river, and get to Shanghai. It's too dangerous to stay in Hengsha... They will want to make an example of us. Good thing is that outside of Hengsha, the harvesters are basically nothing. When we get to Shanghai, we should be safe. We find some place safe and start a new life." He told her, hoping she would like his plan.

"Is it we already?" She replied with a slight smirk.

Cheng chuckled as he stood up. "Let's face it, you need me." He replied as he walked towards his bedroom. "We best start selling off all this stuff. I know some places I can bring all this stuff too. Can you watch over the place while I sell it all off?"

"Shouldn't be too hard to do." Jiao replied whilst smiling. Having food in her belly at last certainly raised her spirits.

Cheng began gathering anything of worth, anything at all he could sell. He then made his way out of the apartment. Over the hours, he made at least seven trips down to different pawn shops. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black cargo trousers. He didn't usually opt to wear clothes, but he figured he should seeing as he was carrying a gun on him. He didn't want to alarm anyone by carrying it around in plain sight. He was walking through the streets at one in the morning, coming back from his eighth trip. Most of the pawn shops were now closed, so he decided to finally call it a night. He was about halfway back to his apartment, when he got a call through his infolink. Already, his augmented vision allowed him to see the details of the caller. It was the swampert. He decided to take the call. "What's wrong?" He quickly asked.

"Err you said to call you if I saw someone weird, right?" The swampert responded.

Just then, Cheng's heart sank. He knew something bad was about to happen.

* * *

 **Author's note: Again, big thank you to Zarfy and BigBossSonic for editing this! Got some awkward mistakes out of the way before putting this chapter out. And thank you to all the readers out there! :)**


	6. Room 360

"What's happening over there?!" Cheng quickly asked as he broke into a sprint. If there was someone coming to his apartment, he needed to get back fast. Jiao was alone, in his apartment. He knew a three legged jolteon wasn't going to last long against gun wielding harvesters.

"Well, there are gang members coming up in the apartment elevator right now. They look like they're carrying guns. W-what kind of trouble have you brought here?! Why are they after you?!" The swampert quickly questioned him.

"I don't have time to answer your damn questions! Just... Find a way to stall them!" The lucario shouted as he sprinted as fast as he could. He wasn't about to let those harvesters rip her apart.

"Stall them?! How am I going to stall men with guns?" The swampert quickly yelled back.

"Do something! For fucksake, buy me a few seconds to get there. If they get into my apartment they are going to kill that jolteon and steal her fucking legs and eyes! Do you hear me?! Find a fucking way to stop them!" He yelled as desperation crept into his voice. He knew that if they weren't stopped, he wouldn't make it in time to stop them. The jolteon would be left to fight for her life.

"Shit... Not even a hundred credits are worth this... Alright, I've hacked into the elevator systems. The emergency breaks are on, they're stopped in their tracks. I bought you at least a few minutes." The swampert replied to him.

Hearing that brought him some relief, but that jolteon was still in danger. "Can you hide the jolteon in your apartment until I get back?"

"Yes, just get back soon! I don't want them to kick down my door!" The swampert nervously replied as he now cut the link with the lucario, and hurried towards the door.

A few minutes later...

"Mother fucking elevator. There is no way this was an accident, someone is trying to stop us from reaching that apartment." A sceptile angrily muttered as he played around with some of the wiring in the elevator. The sceptile wore smoke tinted ballistic goggles along with a gray hoodie. Over the hoodie was old outdated soft kevlar body armor. He wore black trousers, with the legs cut short to reveal his robotic shins and feet. Like the augmented limbs of most harvesters, the were mismatching, and clearly different brands. At the sides of his head, near his temples, there were rectangular strips of metal, revealing he had some sort of cranial augmentation. On the floor near him was his hurricane TMP-18. It was chambered in 9x19mm, which meant it accepted the most common round modern handguns are chambered in.

"Come on! Hurry up! By the time we get up there, they're gonna be dead from old age!" A male weavile angrily exclaimed. The weavile was a little different from the others. Nearly every part of his body had been modified from his head to his feet, but he was a lot picker when it came to augmentations. His legs looked like they were made of some kind of blackened, shiny metal. His right arm was also completely replaced, although the metal was more like shiny silver chrome instead of the blackened metal of his legs. His left arm appeared to be the only part of him that hasn't had work done on it. His chest and stomach had clearly been opened up at some point to have work done to it. His eyes were almost golden. If one were to get close enough to him, they could see small circular bands of electronic gold swirling around his irises. His spine was also completely swapped out for a metal one that was visible through his mostly fake skin. He appeared to have no visible weapons. Most of his augmentations were hidden away by his brown boots, his urban camouflage trousers, and his black vest. "Come on!" The weavile yelled.

There was another person in the elevator with them. It was an infernape dressed up in police old riot gear. He wore blue fire resistant trousers and a vest underneath the hardened black plastic shin guards, knee pads and thigh protectors. Like the armor of the sceptile, his soft body armor was made up of kevlar. His metal arms were left exposed. They looked quite bulky and ugly, with some wires still exposed. The looked as if they would be more at home in a dumpster rather than a living person. In his metal hands was an FR-27 SFR, a popular rifle of everyone from the army, to the gangs in the lowest places. When the elevator started moving again, and the doors opened up, he was the first one out, acting as their pointman. "Clear." He whispered.

All three walked out into an L shaped hallway. The walls were yellow, and the floor was covered with bright red carpets. There were two ways they could go, to the left, and straight ahead. The way to the left led to the front doors of three other apartments, as well as a stairwell, which they now wished they had taken. The way ahead led to the front doors of four other apartments. The one they wanted was right at the very end of the hallway. Carefully and quietly, they moved past the doors of the other apartments. Their eyes glanced over the numbers of the doors as they passed them. They passed doors three-zero-three, three-zero-four, and three-zero-five.

"It's three-zero-six that we want." The weavile told the other two as they made their way to the door right at the very end of the hallway.

The infernape stood in front of the door they wanted. He tried the door handle, but the door appeared to be locked. "Stand back, a little fire power should sort the lock out." The infernape told them both as he took aim at the door handle. It was then a long gunshot rang out, but it didn't come from his gun. The infernape lived long enough to see his own brains splattering against the door he was facing before dropping to the ground, dead.

The sceptile and weavile quickly looked back in time to see Cheng, the lucario standing there with a pistol in his hands. The sceptile quickly raised his TMP, but the lucario got two more shots off. The first one struck the sceptile's chest, right where his heart would be. However, the old kevlar armor caught the bullet, and stopped it from entering his body. The force of the bullet however felt like a big hard punch. The second bullet entered his shoulder, shredding through his flesh and breaking through bone. The pain he felt was immense as he stumbled back, and dropped to one knee. However, with his other arm, he took aim, and pulled the trigger.

Cheng quickly stepped back behind the wall, taking cover as the bullets flew past him, striking the wall he hid behind as well as the elevator the harvesters came from. "Is that all you have?!" He yelled out.

The sceptile grunted as he stood back up, and looked around. The weavile was gone. Did he run away? But there was no where to run away. He was stuck in this hall with nothing to hide behind. He needed to find some cover. He walked over to a nearby door, and started banging on it with the grip of his gun. "Open the fucking door! I need help!" He yelled before then taking a step back, and firing three rounds straight at the door handle. He then kicked the door open, only to see a jolteon standing there, the same one he was sent to kill. He hardly got a chance to react as a sharp strong jolt of electricity was sent through his body. It caused every muscle in his body to tense up, far beyond what it normally would. This caused him to involuntarily squeeze the trigger, emptying his gun straight into the floor. He dropped to the floor, his muscles squeezing every bone in his body until they began to bend, and eventually snap. He screamed and screamed until there was no air left in his lungs to scream any more. That was when the jolteon jumped on top of him, and bit right into his neck, her sharp teeth cutting the veins and causing the blood to come spraying out.

The lucario looked around the corner, seeing the three legged jolteon chewing on the sceptile's neck. Something was wrong though, that weavile was nowhere to be seen. Cheng quickly activated his smart vision, but that weavile was nowhere to be seen in the hallway, or in any of the rooms nearby. He turned off his smart vision and turned around, just in time to see that weavile decloaking, and jumping right at him. By the time the lucario knew what was happening, it was already too late. The weavile grabbed the lucario by the shoulder with one hand, while his other augmented arm soon shifted into a different form. A long two foot blade which was then plunged straight into the lucario's chest, and out of his back.

* * *

 **Author's note: Will Cheng survive this? Or will he die? It wouldn't be the first time I have killed off the main character. :3 You will just have to find out what happens in the next chapter! As always, have to thank Zarfy and BigBossSonic for taking a look at this and checking it for mistakes. :)**


	7. Guilt

The lucario screamed as he looked right back into the weavile's augmented golden eyes. Blood was dripping from his wounds, covering the blade the weavile rammed right through him. He could see the grin on the weavile's face widening for a moment, but it was soon wiped off his face when Cheng pressed the barrel of the gun right against the weavile's jaw, and pulled the trigger. An exit wound opened up at the side of his cheek, and out of it sprayed blood, as well as fragments of teeth and bone. The blade was suddenly retracted from his chest as the weavile fell to the ground. Cheng fell onto his back, grunting in pain as he pressed a hand to his chest. He was bleeding badly. He tried to push himself back up, getting on his hands and knees. As he did this, he realized something. The weavile's body was gone. Quickly, he activated his smart vision, and saw the weavile stumbling towards the stairwell. The lucario wanted to finish him off. He took aim hastily, and fired another round straight into the weavile's back, right where his shoulder blade was. The weavile stumbled and let out a yelp, but he still made it into the stairwell.

"Cheng!" The jolteon yelled as she ran right over to him, seeing blood trickling from the back of a tear in his jacket.

"He's getting away..." The lucario growled as he stood up on his own two feet again. He almost immediately began walking after the weavile. He didn't want him getting away, or the other harvesters would know that he still lives.

"Stop!" Jiao yelled as she ran in front of him, stopping him from going any further. She then got a look at the damage from the front. There was a wide gash at the left side of his chest with blood still trickling out. "You're going to die if you chase after anyone! You need to get that looked at!" She firmly told him with a very worried look on her face.

"I'll be fine... Takes a lot more than a two foot blade through the chest to kill me." Cheng told her with a faint smile on his face. On the outside, he sounded confident, but on the inside, he wasn't completely sure he was going to pull through this one. He could feel blood soaking both his chest, and his back.

The swampert walked out of his apartment with a shocked expression painted on his face. He looked down the hallway, looking at the lucario. "A-a-are you alright?" He stuttered.

"I've been better... Do you want the other fifty credits?" Cheng replied as he looked back to the old swampert. He wondered what that old swampert did for a living, and why he never got that limp of his fixed. It made more sense now, he was a hacker. He probably spent a good amount of any money he made on implants.

"Err, I... Think maybe I shouldn't take any money from you anymore... You just keep it, I... I have stuff to do..." The swampert awkwardly said as he began walking back into his apartment.

"We should leave, just in case someone has called the cops... We don't need them slowing us down..." The lucario replied as he began walking towards the stairwell.

"What about getting you fixed up?! You can't just stay like that!" Jiao was worried he might die before they even reach any kind of boat. She couldn't do this alone, she needed his help.

"I know I can't..." Cheng replied as he looked back to her. He needed her help just as much as she needed his.

10AM...

"Get back here!" A man yelled as the jolteon ran out of a clinic with a hypostim in her mouth.

Jiao as fast as she could on three legs, weaving past people and almost tripping up and falling over more times than she could count. She ran into the nearby subway, and through an open vent. The vent led into a disused part of the station, into what used to be some sort of control room there, the lucario was sitting on an old leather chair. All his clothes were thrown over to the side. The non-functional control panel in front of him was smeared with his own blood. All around him were bottles of antibiotics and other things to help him back onto his feet. The lucario's wounds was all dressed with bandages, but he lost a lot of blood. Overall, he was not feeling so good. "I goh hou hish."

The lucario smiled a little at her muffled words. It was a little hard to understand her, but he got the message. He reached over to her, and grabbed the hypostim, and popped the top off it to reveal the needle. "Thanks... Hm, if I survive this... I have a feeling I'm going to be a stim addict if I keep injecting this shit into my veins."

Jiao watched as he injected himself with the stim, the fluids now entering his bloodstream. Once it was done, he threw away the needle. She was worried for him, he didn't look so great. "How do you feel?" The jolteon asked him.

"I'm alright... Thanks to you... You saved my damn life..." He told her. He wasn't sure what he would do without her help.

"And you saved mine twice." Jiao replied with a big smile on her face. The lucario still wasn't looking so good, but he looked and sounded a lot better than he was a few hours ago. "... Is it true what that swampert said?" She asked the lucario.

"Depends on what he said." Cheng looked back to her with a curious look on his face. "What did he say?"

"He said that you sounded worried about me... Were you?" Jiao wasn't sure if she believed it at first, after all, she did drag him into this mess. But he did seem like a nice kind of guy at heart, even if he did threaten to leave her behind. She couldn't blame him, she would've done the same. After they were out of that place, he seemed nice enough. He treated her leg, he fed her, and even came back to get her when he could've just ran away without her.

"No... A little..." He eventually corrected himself with a sigh. "Are you going to make a big deal out of it?"

Jiao had a big grin on her face, she could hardly believe a tough guy like him had a soft spot for her. She could hardly believe an accountant was a tough guy for that matter. "I just wanted to know." She happily responded.

"And now you know... You seem like a good type of person... That person back there that you killed, was that your first time killing someone?" Cheng asked her.

Her grin vanished in an instant as she thought back to that moment. "He had a gun, he was going to kill us. I had to do something!" She quickly replied to him. She still felt sick just thinking back to it.

Even though her eyes were not organic, he could still see the guilt in them. The way her body moved in reaction to the question was a give away. Even if she lied, he would've been able to tell that was her first time killing anyone. "If you ever start feeling guilt over it, just think about what he was going to do to your body. It was him or you, and you put him down. You made it quicker than he would've made your death."

"... What about you? Have you killed people before all this?" She asked him, wanting to know if he had done this sort of thing before, or if he just quickly adapted.

"Once... But that situation was nothing like this. This one guy hopped a fence, and I went to go check it out." This was the first time Cheng talked to anyone about this freely. He didn't like to talk about it, but considering the situation she was in, he figured now was the best time to tell her this. "Long story short, he pulled out a gun, so I shot him. Turned out he was mentally ill, he shouldn't have even been allowed to own a gun but he stole one anyway... For years, every clever little fucker has had something to say about that incident. I don't have to even open my mouth and tell them what I did, they've already heard about it. I've seen and heard the people I work with at both jobs talking behind my back. They think I am a killer, they think I enjoyed blowing that guy's brains out. I didn't fucking enjoy it, I did what I had to do... I didn't know what the fuck was going through his head at the time, I thought he might be some kind of terrorist. I don't know. All I fucking knew was that he was pointing a gun right at me, and he was going to put me down for good... Do you know what it's like? Sleeping and eating besides the people you think you saved, only to hear them talking about what a fucking shit bag you are behind your back? No one wants to be around that idiot who killed the mentally ill guy."

The jolteon didn't dare interrupt him as she watched him breathing deeply, seeing the tears coming to his eyes. She never heard of the incident he spoke of, but it was clear it had a very deep impact on his entire life.

"I wondered what would happen if I hadn't pulled that trigger... Would I be dead right now? Would the bastards that spoke behind my back still think I was such a shit bag if I was the one rotting in the fucking dirt? Would they even still be breathing? Maybe I could've talked him down, or somehow got the gun off him. I don't fucking know and I have been trying to get those questions off my mind for fucking years... But I still think about it sometimes... And again, I always tell myself the same thing. At that moment, it came down to one decision. Me, or him... Don't let guilt take over, or it will drive you fucking crazy..." In the end, the lucario just didn't want her to blame herself for what happened like he used to do all the time. But now was she going to judge him like the rest? Maybe she would think he was just some blood thirsty asshole.

Jiao looked up to him, staring straight back into his eyes before then jumping up into his lap, and giving his cheek a small kiss. She wanted to bring a smile to his face after dragging up such painful memories for him. "Sounds like you worked with dicks. I would've done the same thing you did." She told him, being completely honest with him.

Hearing her say that, and feeling her lips against his cheek made him crack a smile for a split second. "I just don't want you to go blaming yourself for what happened... You did the right thing by finishing him off." Every second he spent with this jolteon, he was liking her more and more. He couldn't believe it, but he was becoming friends with the very person that almost killed him.

* * *

 **Author's note: Things are starting to look up for Cheng and Jiao, but they're not out of Hengsha yet. And Cheng still has a big hole in his chest and back. Again, big thank you to BigBossSonic and Zarf for looking through this. :) Oh, and thank you all for reading!**


	8. I care about you

**"** We should get moving." Cheng told the jolteon in his lap.

Jiao was surprised he really wanted to keep moving, especially when he was so badly injured. "We should stay here, they won't find us here." She replied, wanting to wait for him to recover fully before moving out.

Cheng sighed as he looked to her. He knew she was concerned for him, but he was sure the best move for them both was to just keep on moving no matter what. "They might not find us bu-"

"So let's stay here!" She quickly interrupted him. She wasn't about to take no for an answer this time. "Let them search for us, they will get bored and go back to their hide out when they can't find us."

Cheng thought she made it sound so easy, but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. He only managed to kill so many of them because he caught them off guard, and he knew it. Even when he caught them off guard, he got himself shot, and stabbed. "You make it sound like they're push overs."

"Compared to you, they are." Jiao said with a smile on her face.

Cheng had to admit, she knew how to handle him. Nearly every word that came out of her mouth made him feel better. He didn't usually trust people this fast, but he guessed this whole life threatening experience kind of forced them to bond a lot quicker than usual. "I'm not that tough, I'm just lucky..."

"Sounds like something a tough guy would say." Jiao responded shortly after a small giggle escaped her.

Cheng began toying with the idea of staying here a little longer. It looked as if this place hadn't been seen or touched in years, until now. Maybe it would be a good idea to let the heat die down, or maybe it would give the harvesters a chance to get to the docks first and stop them both from escaping. "How long do you want to stay here then?" He asked her.

"Until you're better... I don't want those wounds to reopen." She told him. She was worried that he could make one wrong move, and he would start to bleed heavily again.

The lucario was more worried for her than himself. "I will be fine. You're the one with the missing leg." He quickly reminded her.

"But my missing leg isn't making me bleed all over the place." She quickly retorted. "I don't want you to die."

"It wasn't so long ago that you were willing to have me chopped up... Now you care about me?" The lucario responded as he maintained eye contact with her.

"No one else would've came back for me... And fed me, after what I done to you. So yes, I care about you." The jolteon told him.

She sounded so honest. He knew she wasn't lying, but as he stared into her electronic eyes, one question came to his mind. "How much do you care about me?" He quietly asked her, his voice now taking on a different kind of tone.

The jolteon's eyes widened for a moment, her heart fluttering, her mind taking a few seconds to think over her words very carefully before replying. "... I care about you enough to do this..." She knew that both of their lives were in danger. Every move they made had to be carefully planned, every breath they took. If there was a chance they weren't going to live to see Shanghai, then she at least wanted to go out happy. She pressed her lips against his, but quickly withdrew. She wasn't sure if he even liked her in that way, but she guessed she was about to find out.

Cheng certainly wasn't expecting that. It was more than a little sudden, but he didn't care. He liked it. His mechanical fingers stroked the fur at the back of her head before he pressed his lips against her's, and slid his tongue into her mouth. If she was going to give him a kiss, then he wanted it to be one that they would both remember for however long they've got to live in this world. Feeling her tongue against his only reminded him of just how long it had been since he even kissed a woman. It had been even longer since he had done anything else with a woman. He felt her pushing her tongue against his, fighting for dominance in her own mouth. As their saliva mixed, and their hearts raced, he felt something else besides his own tongue pushing against her.

The jolteon gasped as she felt something warm and hard pressing against her womanhood. She broke the kiss as she gazed into his eyes. She didn't expect him to react so passionately to her kiss, but she certainly wasn't complaining. "You want to..."

"More than anything in the world..." The lucario told her. He knew her for less than a day, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered is that right now, they needed each other, in more than one way.

Jiao almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her, even though she was missing a limb. She wanted him too. She was tired of slogging through life. At least now, she could have some fun, and forget about everything else outside this room. "I want you..." She whispered back to him.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yeeeeeah, if ya wanna know what happens next, ya just going to have to come back for the next chapter! Big thank you to BigBossSonic and Zarfy! And as always, thank you to all you awesome readers for reading!**


	9. Does this mean we're together?

Nothing could ruin this moment for them as the lucario plunged his entire shaft right into her hot sex. His hands slid down her sides and to her rear as he took her for what might be the first, and last time. If this was going to be the last time, then Cheng was going to make sure he savored every last second of it. He pushed inch after inch of his hard shaft into her as she pressed her face against the side of his chest, being careful not to press against his wound. He pushed into her, until his knot stopped him from pushing in any deeper. The tight walls of her vaginal passage seemed to squeeze at his member with every little move he made. It was like she was trying to milk it. She was so hot and wet down there, all he wanted was more of it. He started off slowly, humping away at her as he tried to suppress any grunts that might leave his mouth. As much as he tried, a grunt managed to force its way past his lips. It had been so long since he last did this with a woman, there was no way he could hide just how much pleasure it brought him. "Fuck..." He quietly growled.

Jiao dragged her tongue over his furry chest as he felt him pushing so deep into her pussy. She couldn't stop her hips from moving, wanting to feel his rock hard manhood rubbing against her hot, sensitive walls. It felt a little uncomfortable at first, his length giving her a stretching down there. But being so horny made it so easy to forget about any discomfort. She could hear his cock sliding in and out of her as she began to pant and moan. She tried to be quiet, but after a while, she just gave up on that and allowed herself to moan as loudly as she wanted. No one would hear them down here anyway. Whatever they did here, only they would know about. The way the lucario's mechanical hands groped her rear only filled her with a deep desire to ride him. "More..." Jiao whimpered as she felt him fucking her harder and faster, picking up his pace. "Fuck me harder..." She begged him as her cunt soaked his hard dick.

Her warm depths clutched at his dick as he bucked into her harder and harder. The pain in his chest seemed to dissipate as he fucked the horny jolteon. His breaths grew heavier as the jolteon practically sat on his dick. He held her by the rear, and began lifting her up his shaft, before then bringing her down onto his knot. His augmentations combined with the adrenaline rushing through his veins made the jolteon feel almost completely weightless in his hands. His grunts quickly grew into lust filled growls whilst he took her so roughly. Already, he could feel his orgasm building up deep inside himself. Every hot second his throbbing manhood spent inside her soaking wet depths was pushing him right towards the edge. Just as he felt as if he was about to blow his load, he slowed down, his thrusts becoming gentler all of a sudden. He was holding back intentionally, before then rapidly pounding her pussy once again, making the Jolteon squeal.

"Why are you d-doing..." The jolteon couldn't finish what she was about to say. Again and again, she was brought right to the very edge of her climax. Every time she felt as if this was it, the lucario slowed back down again. She felt as if he was toying with her, driving her crazy with pure lust. "Fuck me! Just fuck me hard! Make me cum!" She screamed to him as he lifted her up and down his ridged length, bringing her closer once again until finally, it happened. Her wet twat soaked the lucario's member as it squeezed at him so tightly, milking his shaft as she came so hard, she was sure even the people out in the subway could probably hear her screams. She bit down on the fur and skin of his chest to try and muffle her screams, but they still seemed so loud.

The lucario couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm sent him over the edge. He wasn't holding back anymore. Cheng brought her down onto his knot for the final time. This time, it slipped inside her, plugging up her pussy as waves of his hot cum entered her womb. He felt her bite down so hard, she started to draw blood as his knot stretched her womanhood to her limits. There was pain, but at that moment, he could barely feel it. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud moan as he filled her up with his seed, her cunt still squeezing him so tightly. He stayed there with her, letting go of her rear to wrap his arms around her.

Eventually, the jolteon stopped biting, and gave Cheng's new wound a little lick. "Does this mean we're together now?" She quietly asked him, sounding as if she was out of breath. Her throat felt a little sore from all the screaming, but it was definitely worth it. She could feel his cum still deep inside her. With how big the lucario's knot was, she knew that they were going to be stuck like this for a while.

Cheng smiled at her question as he stroked over her furry back. "Depends, do you want me? Or did you just use me for my body?" He playfully replied as he looked down to those bright green eyes of her's.

Jiao let out a small moan as she moved slightly, only to feel his hard cock rubbing against her sensitive inner walls. "Can't I have both?" She responded as she gazed up at him with a big smile on her face.

Cheng simply chuckled in response as he gently humped her, making her moan again. Her moans were so addictive to listen to. "You can have both..." He replied with a slight smirk on his face. They were tied like this for a full hour. When Cheng did eventually manage to pull out if her with a wet pop, both of their fluids began pouring out of her loosened womanhood, soaking his crotch.

As the jolteon felt his seed leaking from her pussy, she pressed her lips roughly against his. This time, she was the one invading his mouth. With her tongue. For a full minute, her tongue danced around with his until they both had to pause for air. She then rested her head in his chest, and closed her eyes. After everything that has happened, she was ready to get some sleep. "Think we will make it to Shanghai?" She quietly asked him.

"Harvesters aren't that smart... I think we will make it..." He told her, although he had his doubts. The harvesters had some tricks up their sleeve. If they managed to find him once, they could do it again. But for now, he decided to let those worries leave his thoughts for a moment as he closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the warmth of her body against his.

"I hope so..." She was quietly replied, before then slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: For me, by far the hardest parts of a story are the love scenes like this one! In a way, both fight scenes and sex scenes are kind of the same in my mind. They're just as hard to write. There's lots of movement, sometimes subtle movements that make a big difference. And in the end, it builds up to a big finish in one way or another. XD I debated in my mind if I should actually write this scene in, so I just decided to make it its own chapter if anyone for whatever reason wants to just skip over it. Anyway, big thanks to Zarf and BigBossSonic once again for giving this chapter a look through and editing any mistakes. And again, thank you all for reading! :)**


	10. Run

When the lucario opened his eyes once more, all he could hear was soft snores coming from the jolteon resting against his body. Carefully, he stroked her as she slept. He didn't want to wake her, not yet anyway. He knew that he would have to get up eventually, but there was no sense in disturbing her slumber just yet. As he stroked her fur, he began wondering what to do when they get to Shanghai. With the money he managed to get from pretty much all of his personal possessions, they could find a nice place to stay, maybe even buy the jolteon a new leg. He would have to leave his accounting job, but maybe he could go full time with his military career, although that was kind of a dangerous bet due to the recent boom in the private contractors. In simple terms, they were mercenaries, a very large group of mercenaries. At a moment's notice, he could lose his job to Belltower seeing as mercenaries were cheaper to use. Belltower was Belltower's headquarters were located in London, but they had offices in Afghanistan, Bahrain, China, Iraq, Kenya, India, Australia and United States. Cheng hated Belltower. He thought it was stupid to give up on building a traditional army and trust a group of people who were only loyal to the largest sack of money they could get their hands on.

"What are you thinking about?" Jiao asked him with a small smile on her face.

Cheng was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice. "Just thinking about what jobs I should go for when we get to Shanghai."

Hearing that brought her a little more confidence. If he was thinking about jobs in Shanghai, then he must think that they had a good chance of surviving. "Are you going to go for another accounting job?" She curiously asked.

"If I can, yeah." Cheng simply replied, not wanting to bore her by going into any details. Thinking about jobs however did bring to mind one question he wanted to ask her. "Before all this, did you have a job?"

"I... didn't..." She let out a sigh, not really wanting to talk about this, but she guessed she had to at some point. He shared something about his past, and now it was her turn. "I was in university, doing a course in art. I was doing well at it too, teachers were dicks, but I was still doing well. Then... I get caught in the crossfire between belltower assholes and a bunch of mobsters. My legs got shredded up, broken, I couldn't even move. I thought I was going to die. When I woke up, I had new legs, New eyes, and a load of bills to pay. Because I was out of university for so long, I couldn't finish off any of the work... I had so many loans to pay back, and I didn't have the money for any of it. I had to put all my money towards new legs, eyes, and the drug to make sure my body doesn't reject them. I tried going in for so many different jobs, but no one wants an aug, unless they're working for in security, or for a L.I.M.B clinic. Or maybe they just didn't like the look of me, I don't know... All I know is that I went for a bunch of jobs, and they all rejected me. It was hard surviving out here, but when you start to know all the secret little places people forget about, like this place, it starts getting easier."

It sounded as if she had been on the streets for a while, it made him wonder just how long she has been homeless. "How long have you been living in the streets?" He asked her.

"About... Ffffffive years?" She thought to herself. "Could be six years."

"Six years on the street... Shit. That means you must've known the dangers when you tried to work with the harvesters." Cheng thought aloud.

"I did." Jiao knew it was foolish to try and work with them, but she was desperate, starving, she needed to survive. They probably tried to cut her up because she wasn't much use to them. She didn't like helping capture people in order to cut them up, and sell their parts. "They all creeped me out. Ripping off augmentations and putting them inside yourself... I don't know why they like it so much, but that's something I never wanted to do, and never did do. Cannibalizing someone for their augs... I didn't want to help them, but I had no other choice."

"When we get to Shanghai, you won't have to worry about money, or harvesters, or belltower asshole ever again." Cheng didn't want her to have to do something drastic just to survive when they get to Shanghai. The credits he had on him at the moment should be enough to pay for a good rented place for at least the next year. "We should should get moving, it's 1AM already. We slept through the entire day."

She was about to ask how he knew what time it was, but then she realized his eye augmentation was much newer than her's. It probably allowed him to see the time as well. Quickly, she hopped off him, and stretched her legs out. "How's your shoulder and chest?" She asked as she looked back to him. He has been shot twice and stabbed in the chest, yet he was still getting back up.

The lucario let out a grunt as he pushed himself out of the chair he has been sitting in for so long. He felt weak from all the blood loss, but considering what he has been through, it seemed as if he got lucky this time. "My shoulder is killing me, my chest feels like it's on fire, but I am still breathing, thanks to you." He then let out a yawn before looking back to the vent. "Do I have to crawl back through there?"

"You can either crawl again, or find some other way out of here. That might take a while though, most of the exits have been bricked up." She replied with a knowing smile.

"Then it looks like it's the vents again..." Cheng walked on over to the vent before getting on his hands and knees. The vent was coated in some sort of grease. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Forgetting something?" Jiao said as she looked back to his pile of clothes nearby.

The lucario grunted as he stood back up, and walked on over towards his clothes. At least maybe these clothes would stop the grease from getting into his fur if he wore them. He did also need them to conceal his handgun. "Our boat leaves at seven AM. As soon as they start letting people on, we go for it." He told her, having already booked them a place on the ferry when she was still sleeping.

"Seven AM? And we're leaving now? Why don't we wait here a few more hours?" She replied to him, before a smirk came to her face. "I know a few ways we can make the hours fly by..."

That got the lucario's attention very quickly. "Like?" He responded with a smirk of his own.

 **Five hours later...**

Travelling on foot, through the dark and dangerous streets, they made their way towards the docks. The lucario stayed alert, as did the jolteon, but after a while, Cheng broke the silence. "That thing you did with your tongue, and those small shocks... Have you done that before?" He curiously asked.

"No, first time trying it out." The jolteon giggled lightly, before a question of her own popped into her mind. "Why did you get augmentations anyway?"

"Augmentations are cheap in the military, they consider the drastic price drop as an incentive to get more augmentated soldiers. You should've seen the look on everyone's faces when I walked into the office the next day. My boss was less than happy." Cheng replied to her with a chuckle.

"Cheng!" Someone shouted from behind them.

Cheng turned around, only to what looked like a Nidoking, heavily armoured. By the mismatching arms, he guessed it was a harvester. Was every harvester out on the streets looking for them? The Nidoking had what looked like a big triangular metal plate protecting its face. Cheng couldn't even see his eyes, but he could see two small circular wired cameras mounted and wired to the sides of his head. Both of the Nidoking's arms were big bulky and metal, but both were clearly different makes. One was dark red, the other was bright yellow and black. In his hands was an M404 heavy rifle. It was a multi-barrel machine gun. The barrels spun much like a gatling gun, but the other half of the gun was styled much like the classic M60. The nidokings's legs were covered up by what looked like some kind of navy blue padded pants with knee pads. Over the nidoking's chest, there seemed to be a large metal plated vest.

"Run!" Cheng yelled as he pulled out his handgun, and fired off a shot.

* * *

 **Author's note: Straight back into a fight. Let's see how well an augmented lucario with two holes in his shoulder and a through and through stab wound can handle what is coming next. Again, I gotta thank BigBossSonic and Zarfy for editing all this stuff. :3 And thank you all for reading!**


	11. Someone harder than you

There was no time to think. Jiao heard him telling her to run, and that is exactly what she did. She ran straight into a small shop as she heard nothing but bullets flying.

The lucario pulled the trigger quickly, each 10mm round striking the hard metal face plate protecting the nidoking's brain. He quickly emptied the magazine as the barrels of the nidoking's gun began spinning up. "Fuck me!" He quickly yelled as he ran towards what looked like some kind of antiques shop. There was a huge glass window showing all the different antiques. He lept towards the window, shattering the glass with his elbow as he heard a shower of bullets zipping by, one grazing his tail. The other arm covered his face as he felt the glass shattering over his body, his skin resisting the small scratches the shards would've left behind. His feet made contact with the wooden floor, and as soon as they did, he looked around. To the left of him, about ten feet away, there were ornaments. In front of him, there was a massive table filled with even more pointless ornaments and trinkets. In a case to the right of him, there was a bunch of expensive looking swords hidden away behind glass. He didn't get time to look around though. Soon, he heard the barrels of that gun spinning up behind him.

"I've got him." The nidoking said, seemingly speaking to no one, but it was clear that he in fact had an infolink. Who he was speaking to was unclear however.

Cheng spun around as a glowing aura sphere formed in his right paw. Using his momentum, he flinged the explosive ball of aura straight at the nidoking's large gun. "Fuck off!" He yelled out as the sphere made contact with the guns many barrels, bending them, causing the bullets to spray wildly, hitting absolutely everything but what they were pointed at. Cheng flinched as he felt pieces of pottery hitting the side of his face. For a moment, he thought it was a bullet striking his head. The gun only fired nine more bullets before the gun totally malfunctioned. It wasn't firing anymore.

"Mother fucker!" The nidoking yelled so loudly as he quickly held his gun above his head, and threw it right at the lucario.

Cheng quickly ducked under the useless broken rifle, only to see a flash of light. The nidoking tensed up slightly, smoke beginning to roll off his body as he looked back to the jolteon that just sent a bolt of electricity through him. The lucario took this chance to grab a large shard of glass. He then jumped right onto his back, yanking the nidoking's head back to plunge the shard right into his unprotected neck. Cheng's shoulder was killing him, hanging onto the nidoking like this, but he pushed past the pain to try and end this quickly. The nidoking tried to shake the lucario off, causing Cheng's legs to swing into some of the broken ornaments. "Piece of fucking shit!" Cheng shouted.

Jiao looked on in shock as the nidoking slammed his back into the glass case protecting the swords nearby. "Cheng! Get off him!" She screamed as she got ready to launch another attack. She couldn't send her attack while Cheng was still on the nidoking, the electricity would flow through his body too.

Cheng let go, but almost as soon as he did, the nidoking spun around to throw a punch at his head. The lucario quickly lept back just in time to see Jiao sending another bolt of electricity right into the nidoking. He watched as blood spurted from his neck, and even more smoke poured off his body. Strange grunting sounds escaped the nidoking before he fell to his hands and knees. "You're going to die." Cheng told the nidoking very bluntly. "I told you, one day someone harder than you is going to fuck you up..."

Jiao looked very confused for a moment. "You know this guy?" She asked him as she watched the nidoking choke on his own blood. She might have felt sorry for him if he didn't try to kill them both.

"I know him, he always said one day, he would be the one chopping me up. Saw him in nearly every shitty bar and club I went to. Here I thought he was just an alcoholic with a big mouth, he must be higher up in the harvester's ranks than I thought. He probably told the harvesters where I lived... I never did keep a low profile." Cheng now knew who to blame for telling the harvesters where he lived. He guessed he should've known the nidoking would tell them where he lived. That didn't matter anymore though, what mattered is that all those augmentations couldn't save the nidoking from a sharp piece of glass severing the artery in his neck. Cheng watched as the nidoking slowly died, face down in a puddle of his own blood. "Let's go, before more harvesters come to check out the noise."

Jiao nodded as she saw Cheng jump out of the ruined antiques shop. Together, they ran down the streets of Hengsha. They weren't far from the docks. If all went well, they would be on that ship and on their way to Shanghai within a few hours.

* * *

 **Author's note: So close to safety, but who knows if they will actually make it there before the harvesters catch up with them. Thank you all for reading! This story is pretty close to being finished now. In fact, the next chapter will be the last! And it will be the longest chapter in this story! I was gonna make this entire thing a one shot, but figured it would end up getting a little too long to be called a one shot. Besides, this way I can dish out pieces of the story before I have even finished it in order to see if people like it, or even read it. XD Big thank you to Zarf and BigBoss once again for editing this! :) Oh, and thank you to you, for reading this far!**


	12. If you don't wake up tomorrow

Cheng ran down the streets with Jiao. At this time of night, there were very few people on the streets. That made it much easier to spot any harvesters coming towards them. "Almost there..." Cheng coughed as he slowed down. His chest hurt like hell, and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He came to a complete stop to spit out what blood he had in his mouth.

Jiao stopped running, looking back to the lucario. She was worried he might be dying. "W-what's wrong?" She quickly asked him.

The lucario felt blood beginning to soak the fur at his chest, and his back. He knelt on one knee, and began to take off his coat. His suspicions were confirmed, blood was soaking his bandages. The wounds reopened during the fight with the nidoking. "I'm fucked..."

Jiao wasn't about to let him die, not yet. "No you're not. Get back up and keep moving!" She shouted. She wasn't about to just let this lucario lay down and die after everything they had already been through.

Cheng put his coat back on before standing once again. They were so close to freedom. Once they were out of Hengsha, he could go to a hospital and get his wounds treated. "I'm moving..." He grunted as he started walking again. Already, he was feeling weak from all the blood he has lost.

Jiao walked besides him, hoping that perhaps he would pull through this. It was looking bad, but if they were lucky, they wouldn't have to fight any harvesters from now on. They were so close to the docks, she could almost hear the water. Eventually, the docks were in sight. The docks were made out of reinforced concrete. The water looked black, with gold shimmering on the surface. Past all the smog, and across the water were silhouettes of tall buildings. Perhaps one day, one of buildings could become their home. There were boats nearby, three of them looked like they could easily be their boat. "Which one is our boat?" Jiao asked the lucario.

"The Mìngyùn." The lucario told her as a faint smile spread across his face. They were so close. All they had to do was wait here, and get on the boat. He couldn't believe they actually made it here, but he wouldn't forget just how many people he had to kill to get here. The machamp, the gallade, the ninetails, the bisharp, the conkelduur, the infernape, and finally the nidoking. Seven people in less than forty-eight hours had to die so he can live. He didn't doubt that the harvesters were putting out every man they had to look for him. Nearby, there was a metal bench, which he then sat on.

Jiao could already see the boat, she couldn't wait to get away from this place and start a new life. Maybe things would be different in Shanghai. "How many credits did you get from all your stuff?" Jiao asked as she turned her attention back to the lucario.

"Enough to get us out of here, and start a new life..." Cheng replied as he looked back to the jolteon. It was amazing how much could change in such a short amount of time. It wasn't so long ago that he would've killed her without hesitation, but now, he was ready to risk his life for her.

The jolteon jumped up onto the metal bench with him, and rested her head on his lap. "... Maybe we could move somewhere else... Somewhere really far away..." She suggested, figuring maybe it was still a little risky to stay in Shanghai. She was worried that perhaps the harvesters could find them even in Shanghai.

"Really far away? Like where?" He asked, curious to know where she would like to move to.

"How about Canada?" She replied with a big smile on her face. "We would be so far away from the harvesters, they wouldn't be able to find us."

"We already have!" A weavile yelled out to them, standing about twenty feet away from them. It was the same weavile the lucario shot in the face. He looked different, bandages covered his entire jaw and cheeks. The fresh blood stains on the bandages indicated that the weavile was still bleeding too, at least a little. A long blade slid out of his mechanical arm, the same blade that was plunged into the Lucario's chest. "You owe me a jaw..." The weavile said as he pulled off the bandages, revealing a metal jaw. He was still wearing that same black vest and those urban camouflage trousers, although they had dried blood smeared all over them. There was a small hole in both the front and back of his vest from the other bullet entering and then leaving his body.

The lucario looked straight at him, staring right into the weavile's augmented golden eyes. He guessed that this weavile must really want them both dead if he was still pursuing them even after being shot, twice. It seemed as if the weavile was alone. Just as the lucario was about to say something, Jiao jumped off the bench.

"You owe me a fucking leg!" She yelled at him. She wasn't afraid of the weavile, she believed the two of them could take him on.

The weavile glared at her, imagining himself flaying the jolteon alive. "By the time I am done with you, the last thing on your mind will be your fucking leg..."

The lucario felt as though something was very wrong. It didn't make sense, why would the weavile reveal himself when he could turn invisible? Just to taunt them? The lucario had an aura sphere in his right mechanical paw, ready to throw right at the weavile. "Walk away and leave us alone, and I won't have to smear your brains all over these docks..."

The weavile just seemed to chuckle, before then running right for them both. He wasn't not afraid of them at all. As he ran, he saw the lucario throw his aura sphere right towards his head. The weavile slid along the ground on his metal knees, narrowly avoiding the aura sphere from blasting his skull apart. Quickly, he stood back up, now only a couple of feet away from the lucario. The weavile looked right into the lucario's eyes as he attempted to plunge his sword-like arm blade straight into Cheng's chest. The lucario reacted quickly, and grabbed the blade with both augmented hands, stopping it just a few inches short of his chest. The lucario held the two foot long blade with one hand before then quickly bringing his hard metal elbow down on the blade, shattering the steel. As the weavile's blade broke into two large pieces, he slashed right into the lucario's right thigh, but because of the strengthened skin, it didn't have much of an effect. The lucario suddenly launched an attack of his own. Cheng held the large shard of sharp steel in his hand, using it to swipe right for the weavile's face, but he immediately lept back.

"Need to be faster than that!" The weavile yelled out as he turned his gaze to the jolteon, seeing her about to send a large bolt of electricity right through his body.

Jiao was suddenly kicked right in her nose seemingly out of nowhere. She fell to her side, and when she came to her senses, she felt a hand around her neck. It was then she saw what she was up against. The cloak of the sableye trying to choke her suddenly dropped. The sable eye appeared to be wearing a small gray hoodie, and black shorts. Normally, a stableye wouldn't stand a chance against her, but this one was augmented, and crushing her throat. Cold metal fingers dug into her skin, threatening to tear her jugular right out. Jiao quickly retaliated with as much electricity as she could muster. The sableye screamed as his augmentations were fried by the sheer amount of volts coursing through his body. The jolteon's fur suddenly got as sharp as needles as she screamed and scratched up the sableye's face with her metal paws, metal claws revealing themselves. The steel claws shredded the sableye's face until one of her claws got stuck behind his gemstone eye. "Get off me!" She screamed.

Cheng took his eyes off the weavile after hearing Jiao's scream. Immediately, he rushed to her side, kicking the sableye right in his ribs. The sableye quickly rolled onto his back, away from the jolteon. "Run!" The lucario yelled to her shortly after the weavile lept onto his back. The weavile's broken blade retracted back into his mechanical arm as his metal hand was pushed into the lucario's mouth.

"A jaw, for a jaw!" The weavile yelled as he grabbed Cheng's jaw with his mechanical hand. His grip was so tight, the four front teeth at the bottom row began to loosen, and break, being ripped right out by the weavile's fingers.

Cheng began to scream as he felt his gums being shredded up, and his teeth breaking as the weavile tried to break his jaw by tearing it right off. The lucario quickly dropped to the floor, the weavile taking the full force of the fall with his back. Cheng dropped the long piece of metal so he could grab the weavile's mechanical hand with both of his, stopping the weavile from ripping the his jaw off.

"Stop struggling! You can't win this one!" The weavile yelled as he used his other hand to slam his fist right into the side of the lucario's head again and again, rattling his brain inside his skull. The weavile's fist pounded away at the side of the lucario's skull eight times, blood starting to pour from a brand new open wound.

Jiao was running away, but when she saw what was happening to Cheng, she stopped in her tracks. He risked his life for her, she couldn't just leave him behind, even if that is what he wanted. She saw that damn sable eye getting back up, holding his gemstone eye with one hand that was nearly ripped right out by her metal claw. She quickly charged right towards him, leaping on top of him as she opened her mouth, baring her sharp fangs. The sableye suddenly found himself back on his back, with the jolteon on top of him. His mechanical arms were so badly fried by her electric attacks, he could barely even move them. He grabbed at the fur on her sides as he felt her fangs sinking right into his throat. An extremely strong electrical pulse was sent through her fangs, and right into the sableye's throat, cooking it from the inside out. Boiled blood escaped the sableye's lips whilst he spluttered so hard, it almost sounded like he was going to cough his own throat up.

Cheng was starting to black out. He could feel himself losing the strength to fight on with each passing second. Blood soaked the side of his head, shortly before his jaw was forced wide open with a sickening crack. The muscles stretched and tore as his jaw hung wide open. The pain was indescribable, it was like his jaw had been forced as wide open as a bear trap. The skin at the corners of his mouth tore and bled as he let out a horrific howl. This was not the way he imagined himself going out. All he could do was hope Jiao gets out of here alive, because all hope for him getting out of this was very quickly fading. Just when it seemed the weavile was going to rip his jaw right off, he felt the weavile suddenly being thrown, or tackled off him. Cheng stayed there, on all fours, seeing his own blood dripping from his head, and soaking the floor. Three broken teeth fell from his open mouth, along with a chunk of his gums. He was completely dazed, nearly even having the energy to keep himself on all fours. He looked to his left, seeing Jiao on top of weavile that just snapped his jaw open. He couldn't even speak. Every second that passed was complete agony.

Before Jiao even got a chance to sink her teeth into the weavile's throat, she felt one of his hands wrapping around her neck, lifting her up far enough to stop her from biting him. Shortly after, she saw the broken blade sliding out of weavile's more mechanical arm. She was terrified, she wasn't ready to die, especially not like this. She knew this was going to hurt. All she could do was scream as she felt the blade piercing her right side, hitting a rib, breaking the bone into sharp shards. The weavile quickly pulled his blade out of her, about to ram it right back into her. In that split second, Cheng grabbed the weavile's mechanical arm with one hand, but with the other. He plunged the other half of the weavile's broken blade right into the weavile's chest. The weavile let out a quick sharp scream before then letting go of Jiao's neck, but he then quickly slammed his fist right into the side of her head, almost knocking her out. Straight after the punch, he followed it up with a quick elbow to the other side of her head, knocking her off the weavile. The lucario panted as he pulled the blade out of the weavile's chest, about to plunge it right back inside him. The weavile acted fast, and grabbed the lucario's wrist, struggling to stop the blade from going back into his chest.

"You're so fucked." The weavile angrily growled as the blade slowly inched towards his chest once more. It was clear that the lucario was weakened, but still, it was hard to fight against those augmented arms of his. "Even if you kill me, you're still fucked! You should kill that fucking bitch now before my friends get to her!"

The lucario wanted to tell him to shut up and die, but all he could do was grunt as he watched the blade get closer and closer to the weavile's chest. The weavile's words really got to him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her and get away with it, he would rather die than let that happen.

"Go on, slit her throat before her cunt is tor-"

Before the weavile could finish what he was saying, the lucario completely lost it. Cheng let out a rage filled yell whilst he pulled his other hand away from the weavile's mechanical arm. The lucario used both hands to drive the long sharp piece of metal right into the weavile's chest. At that exact same time, Cheng felt something sharp entering his gut. He looked down to see the weavile had shoved the rest of his broken blade right into him. The lucario could feel blood quickly trickling out of his new wound as he left the blade in the weavile's chest, and instead grabbed the sides of the weavile's head. He then bashed the back of the weavile's skull on the hard concrete floor again and again. His skull made a sort of wet smacking sound, before changing into a wet crunching sound. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Eventually, the skull completely began to give way. The mashed up brains splattered on the floor along with sharp shards of bone. The lucario only stopped when he was completely sure the weavile was dead.

Cheng pushed himself off the dead body shortly before both hands went to his open jaw. He was drooling a mixture of saliva and blood. If he was going to die, he wanted to die with some dignity. He didn't want to die a drooling crooked jawed mess. With both hands he pushed and twisted his jaw right back into position with a sickening series of bone cracking sounds. He screamed as he lurched forwards, dropping back to his knees as blood flowed out of his shoulder, chest, gut and mouth. He had won the fight, but he felt like this was the end of the road for him. He remembered what that weavile said, about his friends. They might be on their way already, coming for them both. He looked to Jiao, walking over to her. She was completely out, at least for now. "Wake up..." Cheng whispered as he picked her up in both his arms. As soon as he whispered, he began to hear yells. They were coming for him, he knew it. That weavile must've used his infolink to tell them where they were. They would search all these boats, and with two dead bodies there, the boats wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon anyway. Their plan was fucked, so he ran, running down the street, away from the docks. He ran, running for a full thirty minutes. Jiao was wake, but Cheng was still carrying her, afraid she might not be able to run with her wound.

"Down here!" He heard one of them yell.

"Not now..." Cheng grunted as he ran, his blood soaking Jiao's fur as he ran with her, still carrying her. He was getting out of breath, he could hear them catching up. Every time they could see him, they fired their guns. He could hear the bullets whizzing past him, but one found itself lodged in his right shoulder blade.

"Cheng!" Jiao screamed, afraid he might just drop dead.

All the lucario did was almost trip, falling down and scraping up his knees. He pushed himself up with one hand, keeping her pressed against his chest with his other arm. He couldn't scream too much, or open his mouth too far, otherwise he ran the risk of jaw hanging open again. Enduring this was such torture, but he was almost there. Almost at the subway. He ran in, almost tripping over himself.

A pangoro ran into the subway, holding a rifle. The pangoro had large augmented metal legs, both mismatching, but both were black. He wore a thick looking black vest and jeans. He ran deeper into the subway, but it quickly became apparent that they had lost them. "Shit, are you sure you hit him?"

A lopunny looked to the pangoro. The lopunny was female with a silver mechanical right arm, and right leg. She wore a white tank top and black cargo trousers. In her right hand, she held a handgun. "You saw me fucking hit him!"

"I saw you fire, and him falling over. He could've just fucking tripped." The pangoro replied to her with a sigh.

Jiao looked right at the lucario, looking at him sitting in the very same chair they made love in. Now, he may die in it. She was so scared, she could see his eyes closing. Every time he closed his eyes, she feared it would be the last time she sees them. "Don't die..."

The lucario looked to Jiao, looking into her eyes. He rested his hand over his gut, hoping to live just a little longer. "Everyone dies..." Every word that left his lips was agony, thanks to that weavile snapping his jaw open and tearing the flesh at the corners of his mouth. His words were barely even understandable. Cheng let go of his wound so he could pull out his credits. "When I die, you can use this... Make a new life for yourself..."

Jiao was starting to tear up as she looked to him, seeing him drop his credits on the floor. A thought quickly came to her mind. "Cheng... What if I'm..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she just broke down into tears. She thought maybe she had someone she could live with. She thought that after this was all over, they could live together somewhere far away.

Cheng felt tears flowing from his eyes as he tried to speak. It was absolute hell, he has never known pain like this. "If you are... Tell 'em that I'm sorry..." He told her, barely able to even get his words out. "I'm sorry I won't be there..." Seeing Jiao cry so much only made it all worse. "Come up here..."

Jiao cried as she jumped up onto his lap, and buried her face in his blood soaked fur. "I-I got you killed..."

"No... Don't ever think that." Cheng could feel it, getting colder, getting weaker, but he still found the strength to wrap his arms around her. If he died, then he would die happy knowing that he had saved her life, at least for now. "Just don't let them get you..."

"I won't..." Jiao weakly whispered as her mind raced with all sorts of questions. She wondered what was going to happen, what she was going to do, what was going to happen with Cheng. She was afraid.

He didn't want her to have any guilt on her conscience, she didn't need that. He had only known her for a short amount of time, but there was no one he would rather have around him in his final moments. She was an amazing woman, he just wished that he could've spent more time with her. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me... You're beautiful..."

Jiao didn't say anything, she just cried for a full minute. They sat there together, just trying to enjoy their last moments. Her wound hurt like hell, but her mind wasn't on the physical pain that she felt. "Cheng... If you don't wake up tomorrow..."

Cheng softly stroked the top of her head, listening to every word that she said. If there was something she wanted to tell him, he wanted to hear it. "What is it?"

"... I love you..." She whispered to him as she felt her heart breaking into tiny sharp shards. Even though they hadn't been together long, she was losing the only person that meant anything to her. It felt cruel, that they only get this long together.

"I love you too..." Cheng whispered back as he held her. Right now, there was so much going through his head. He wasn't sure where he was going when he died, if anywhere. What if it was all just black? What if he went insane in that darkness? Would he be able to even feel anything afterwards? He had no idea what awaited him on the other side, and it scared the shit out of him. But, hearing those words coming from her lips did make him feel better. There was still a faint hope that tomorrow, he would wake up, and everything would be fine.

Jiao just listened to his heart beating away for the rest of the night. She listened as she closed her eyes. Hearing it still beating made her smile briefly. She was careful not to press her head against his wound however. As the hours passed by, Jiao eventually fell asleep.

Cheng held her as he listened to his own raspy breaths. Even if his life was to be cut short tonight, he wouldn't want to change a thing. If he didn't get captured, and start this blood bath of a night, then right now, Jiao may have been nothing more than spare parts and a carcass right now. She was a sweet woman, a woman he was willing to die for. He had so many regrets, so much left he never got to see or do. But, at least he did something right in the end. He saved her life, more than once, at the potential cost of his own. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. If he was to die, then at least it wasn't all for nothing. His eyes were getting heavy. It was hard to tell if it was because he was dying, or just plain exhausted. He didn't know, but he tried to fight it, fighting for every last second he could spend with her. In the end, his eyelids became so heavy, he just couldn't keep them open anymore.

Jiao slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she was out for. She felt so weak, having lost so much blood. She yawned slightly before then realizing something. His heart was no longer beating. "Cheng?" She quickly said before then quickly looking up to him, seeing his eyes closed, his mouth slightly hanging open. "Cheng?!" She yelled as tears filled her eyes once again. "Cheng! You have to get up! You have to get back up!" She yelled as she pushed him with both front paws, pain shooting up her side from the broken rib. "CHENG!"

Five years later...

Jiao walked around her apartment in Vancouver. She decided to move as far away from Hengsha as she could, and Shanghai wasn't far enough for her. She had all four of her legs this time, having gotten a replacement for her missing one. Her apartment was quite nice. Being on the twentieth floor meant she got a quite nice view of the streets below. Her wound healed up, but it left her with a scar. The floors of the apartment were made up of dark wood. The walls were white, but with some ornaments decorating them. There was a couch nearby, which Jiao then jumped up on to. "Cheng!" She called out.

Quickly, an eevee ran right towards her. He had bright red eyes, just like his father. The eevee jumped up next to her, cuddling up next to her. "I feel sick..." He said before letting out a fake cough.

Jiao giggled as she smirked. "Oh really? I better get the medicine out then." She replied, knowing he hated the taste of that stuff. She also knew he was just trying to get out of school tomorrow.

"I-I'm feeling better!" He quickly responded.

"Good, cause we're going shopping soon!" She told him as she watched a show on TV.

"Ugh..." The eevee simply replied, clearly not happy. As he frowned, a question soon came to his mind, a question he wanted answered. "... What happened to dad?"

Jiao quickly looked back to him. She had already told him that he was dead, but she didn't tell him how he died. She didn't think he was ready for all the nasty details, but she was going to try and explain as best as she could without scaring him. She was going to tell him of how he saved both her life, and her son's life. "Okay..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Cheng is dead, but in a way, he still won. Jiao is still alive, and part of him does still live on. Okaaaay, that was hard to do. I actually planned for Jiao to die instead when I started this story, but that slowly started to change into what you see now. I am going to use this last author's note to try and answer some questions any of you have. I think that if Jiao died instead, it would've made it a little too depressing. The reason I think that is because I just couldn't see a happy ending for Cheng if he escaped without her by his side. What really ended him in the end was the bullets that struck his shoulder at the beginning of the story, as well as the blade through his chest which stopped him from fighting at full strength in the final battle. I** **f they hadn't bumped into that Nidoking who saw them escaping, things would've turned out very differently as he was the one who told the weavile and his men where he was by using his infolink. They could've both gotten out alive, if it wasn't for that nidoking.**

 **So, why did I choose a lucario, a jolteon, and a weavile? Well, the answer is simple in the case of the lucario and weavile. I really, really like those two. They just look so bad ass, and I dunno why but in my mind, weaviles are often suited to the bad guys. Maybe it is just because I like imagining them as quick assassins. And lucarios, they pretty suited to the good guy roles. Now the jolteon, I chose her for a very different reason. While I do like the design of jolteons, I wanted an electricity based pokemon that was still flesh and blood. I also wanted to try something different, something with four legs. In the end, I came up with the idea for her, and I immediately liked it as it ticked pretty much all the boxes for me. I am also attempting to get at least one of every eeveelution into my stories. XD So that is a plus too. And as for her having a missing leg for most of this story, well, I remembered a conversation I had a couple of years ago with my tutor. We were talking about the roles of women in writing, and also how it is rare to see people like amputees in anything unless it is like a central plot point. So, I wanted to make a strong woman who may be missing a leg, but she can still handle herself. Even during the love scene, it happened mostly because she thought why the hell not.**

 **Anyway, I have rambled on for far too long! Oh, and I wanna thank everyone for reading this, because you guys are really the reason I do this. I started this story around about the same time as the first trailer for Deus Ex Mankind Divided came out. Damn that game looks good! Did you see the screenshots for it?! Ahh, I am getting sidetracked. Anyway, I wanna thank BigBoss and Zarfy for editing this for me, and continuing to edit for me for so long. You are all awesome! Hopefully you will see more from me in the future!**


End file.
